Sueños Rotos
by Skyrus no Danna
Summary: Yo solo queria darles a todos ellos una familia...queria evitarles el dolor al que antes fueron orillados...queria que sonrieran... yo solo...queria cambiar su historia.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los nombres de los lugares y tecnicas que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mi solo me pertenece la trama XDD ¡Disfruten!**

**Prologo**… El miedo bajo la tormenta…

Observo aquello que acontecía ante sus ojos sintiendo algo dentro que no cuadraba consigo mismo y sin deseos de siquiera pensar, analizar la escena como lo haría normalmente cerró los ojos y grito al resto de los presentes que miraban la escena al igual que él.

-¡Vámonos! –grito tomando su gabardina del suelo y limpiándose al sangre de la boca.

-¡Deidara! –grito alterado mirando el camino por el que el joven mencionado se alejaba a paso lento a causa de sus heridas y cansancio por la batalla antes precedida.

-¡Dije que nos vamos! –Replico mirando a los jóvenes que le miraban atentos ante sus acciones, la preocupación era claramente visible en sus miradas mientras veían silenciosos al joven rubio que claramente se encontraba alterado y lleno de rabia reprimida. –Es estúpido quedarse más tiempo a demás debemos buscar a Madara-sama… -dijo en un susurro mirando al frente mientras seguía avanzando y trataba de ponerse la capa de forma correcta.

El resto del grupo miro el suelo por un momento antes de comenzar a caminar mientras dos de ellos, los más jóvenes después de Deidara, observaron al grupo que se quedaba atrás y comenzaron a avanzar en silencio antes de entrelazar sus manos con fuerza.

-Esto no es justo en verdad…-dijo uno de ellos en un susurro abrazando el brazo del más alto sin soltar su mano y viendo el suelo con recelo en sus ojos y la voz herida. –Nacieron juntos esto no debería de terminar así, no es justo, ¡simplemente no es justo!

-Calmante, Sasori. –suplicó el otro tratando de mantener control de sus emociones, normalmente seria de manera contraria pero conocía a su compañero mejor que nadie y sabia que ponerse en el mismo estado cuando él estaba en ello no resultaría nada positivo y menos en una situación donde el hielo era demasiado delgado. –No podemos hacer nada para cambiar esto.

-Solo me hubiera gustado que esto jamás hubiera pasado. –dijo apretando aun más la mano del otro y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y crees tú que a mí me gusta? –escucho a alguien preguntar reconociendo la voz inmediatamente como la de Deidara que se había volteado a mirarle a él y a su compañero que estaba atento ante cualquier acción que Deidara pudiera llegar a tomar en contra de él. –Tienes suerte de tener a Hidan contigo…-dijo mirándoles con odio mal reprimido antes de que los ojos se le aguaran y se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

-Cálmate Hidan. –ordeno uno de los mayores del grupo tomando el kunai que este escondía en su manga listo para atacar al joven rubio. –Es claro que Deidara no está en sus cabales, pero jamás lastimaría a alguien en el estado emocional en el que se encuentra.

-Lo siento Zetsu pero eso tú no lo sabes. –Dijo en respuesta tomando la guadaña de su espalda mientras protegía con su propio cuerpo al joven pelirrojo detrás de él.

-Esto jamás debió de haber pasado verdad… ¿oka-san? –pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras se cubría los oídos de todo sonido a su alrededor teniendo en la mente una sola cosa… -Itachi... –pensó comenzando a llorar amargamente.

**_¡Hello de nuevo! Les traigo ahora mi nueva historia, espero les haya gustado, esta a diferencia de MUCHAS que he hecho no es yaoi. Solo es un fanfic que se me ocurrio un día XD Dejen sus comentarios, me ayudaran a pensar en seguirla o no XDD_**


	2. Capitulo 1 Esperanza del Renacimiento

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los nombres de los lugares y tecnicas que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a mi solo me pertenece la trama XDD ¡Disfruten!**

**Capitulo 1… Esperanza del Renacimiento…**

Recorría en silencio un largo pasillo iluminado por velas que pronto se extinguirían mientras mirando a cada habitación vacía los viejos recuerdos susurraban a sus oídos las voces escandalosas de las personas que en ellas antes se encontraban y ante sus ojos los fantasmas del ayer le hacían ver una realidad bizarra a lo que era real.

-Ohh, Konan-san buenas tardes, ¿recién llega? –escucho como el eco de una voz le decía mientras se acercaba viendo a un hombre alto de piel azulada la miraba con alegría y un cesto de ropa sucia. –Permítame su capa para mandarla a lavar, si tiene alguna otra ropa que necesite limpia hágamela llegar, por favor. –le escucho decir antes de que aquella imagen se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos como una nube de polvo dorado.

-Konan, buenas tardes, pase al pueblo a comprar arcilla y mire le traje papel de colores ¡para que usted también haga su arte! –escucho a un rubio que caminaba frente a ella para desvanecerse justo de la misma manera en como apareció.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Konan. –escucho decir una voz calmada mientras a su lado caminaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. –No debería de andar a esta hora descalza en la cueva.

-El resfrió es algo que no podemos sustentar ahora, así que por favor ¡colóquese sus sandalias! –ordeno un hombre alto de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos verdes mientras con una calculadora hacia cálculos matemáticos tan rápido que el joven pelinegro y Konan solo escuchaban los botones presionados. -¿Se da cuenta? –Dijo –si usted se enferma en menos de dos días más de la mitad del grupo estarán igual, a demás abría que poner mayor atención a los más débiles, ¡lo que implica más medicamentos y menos dinero! –dijo caminando junto con los otros y sosteniendo grandes cantidades de dinero en sus manos y mostrando las mismas sumas en la calculadora y una grafica con varios medicamentos dibujados con alta calidad.

-Hay ya cálmate con ese dinero que para muchas cosas serviría si no fueras tan tacaño. –se escucho la voz de un joven de cabello blanco que se unía a la plática en el pasillo mientras seguía a Konan junto con Kakuzu e Itachi que se mantenía junto a Konan en silencio.

-Konan-san, ya hay que cambiar este foco esta fundido. –escucho la voz de Zetsu desde el techo mientras la veía desde el mismo y saludaba con una discreta sonrisa.

-Konan-san, ya está la cena para que se siente a comer, necesita nutrirse no como el resto de esta organización que come solo porquería enlatada y seca. –dijo Sasori sosteniendo un cucharon y viendo como Konan y el resto se alejaban.

Escucho una risa pequeña que le hizo mirar al joven caminando junto a ella y pregunto con semblante nostálgico – ¿Tú porque no dices nada, Itachi?

-Porque es triste, que se haga daño de esta forma. –dijo mirándola con los ojos carmesí que aunque parecía que veían el interior de aquella mujer la verdad era que eran la representación de la ceguera del joven moreno. –Ya no pienses más en nosotros. Date la vuelta, mira el pasillo, está vacío… ya basta de ver aquellas tristes memorias. –dijo haciéndola voltear y ver la nada, ver un solo y obscuro pasillo que se quedaba en silencio.

-…están todos muertos… -susurro cerrando fuertemente los ojos y dejando escapar varias lagrimas que se perdieron en el cuello de su capa, símbolo de lo que alguna vez fue junto con el resto de los hombres que ella recordaba, lo más cercano que ella tuvo a una familia.

-¿…otra vez? –se pregunto mirando como parada en medio del obscuro pasillo Konan se abrazaba a si misma mientras sollozaba. Era consciente del dolor que su amiga sentía por la pérdida de sus camaradas, pero era inevitable que algo así sucediera ya que estando en una posición como la de ellos nada se podía hacer para evitar ser asesinado por el enemigo. –Konan… -dijo acercándose a paso lento a su amiga y colocándole una cobija sobre los hombros. –ven conmigo, necesitas descansar no puedes seguir de esta manera, te vas a enfermar. –dijo de forma preocupada dándole la vuelta a Konan que parecía estar perdida en su bizarra imaginación viendo los rostros de todos sus camaradas caídos en batalla.

-¿Se encuentra bien…? –los escuchaba a todos preguntarle mientras la voz de Pein se hacía demasiado lejana.

-Los quería… -dijo en un susurro mientras la mirada se apagaba y las lágrimas dejaban de surcar sus mejillas. –los quería…como a mi familia…de haber podido…hubiera dado mi vida por ustedes…

-Konan… -dijo en un susurro mostrando su tristeza y desconsuelo al ver a su amiga en ese estado emocional.

-Fueron lo más cercano a una familia para mi…los quise mucho…todos eran una bola de idiotas, como niños que trataban de llamar la atención… los quería… ¿Por qué no morí yo en su lugar? ¿Por qué no me dejan morir ahora? Déjenme ir con ustedes…no me dejen…no me dejen…no me dejen atrás…

Konan repetía una y otra vez lo mismo logrando sacar un lado de Pein que ni el mismo conocía. -¡Ya basta! No digas eso, entiende no puedes hacer nada, no pudiste hacer nada entonces y no podrás… -dijo siendo interrumpido por Madara que le separo de Konan en silencio y con una sola mirada acalló cualquier intento de reclamo.

-Ven a mi oficina en 15 minutos y trae algo dulce. –ordeno Madara alzando a Konan en brazos y caminando por el pasillo central de la base de regreso a su oficina.

Entro en silencio a su habitación privada aun con Konan en los brazos y teniendo cuidado de no perturbar el silencio o el estado mental de su único miembro femenino la deposito con suavidad sobre su cama y la recostó cubriéndola con las cobijas para después sentarse junto a ella y acariciar con suavidad su cabello siempre conservando el silencio, como un padre tratando de consolar a su hija.

-Puedo hacerte olvidar si esto es demasiado para ti. –dijo aun acariciando su cabeza a lo que con la mirada perdida en el techo Konan contesto con un simple:

-No.

Exhalo algo cansado, las cuencas obscuras bajo sus ojos revelaban que aquel imponente hombre de maldad pura no había dormido en al menos 72 horas y que ese diabólico brillo de sadismo retorcido no aparecía en sus ojos frente a la joven mujer bajo su mirada.

-Entonces sería lo segundo. –dijo desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de la joven quien le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba. -…Konan… ¿Qué harías…si pudieras traer de vuelta a aquellos que se fueron? –pregunto mirándola desde la lejana y obscura parte de sus aposentos.

-¿…Traer…a Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu de vuelta? –pregunto viendo frente a ella los rostros de sus compañeros fallecidos con aquella mirada que compartió con ellos la última vez que les vio con vida, sintiendo como el corazón se le oprimía ante el recuerdo de sus compañeros diciéndole adiós.

Escucho cuando la puerta recibió un pequeño golpe haciendo notar que Pein se encontraba en frente de la misma, provocando que Madara cambiara su atención de Konan a Pein detrás de su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto aun sin moverse recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de Madara.

-Toma asiento y cierra la puerta. –dijo importándole poco la cara de confusión de Pein ante el desorden de frase que había dicho a penas un par de momentos atrás.

-¿No querrá decir "cierra la puerta y toma asiento"? –pregunto haciéndolo en el orden en el que era correcto.

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto. –fue la respuesta de Madara antes de sentarse en una silla frente a Pein al otro lado del escritorio. -¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? –pregunto mirando serio a Pein que solo saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña caja con 6 banderillas de dangos dentro.

-Fue lo único que encontré en los alrededores de la guarida. –respondió ante la insistente mirada de Konan por una explicación a su "bromita" sabiendo que a Itachi le encantaban esas cosas.

-Ya veo. –Respondió Madara antes de desenrollar un pergamino en silencio ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor o lo que era lo mismo, ignoraba a las personas que estaban con él.

-A Itachi…le gustaba acompañar los dangos con Té…-dijo mirando con nostalgia a sus manos. –Aprendí a hacerlos solo porque a él y a Deidara les gustaba comerlos frente a la entrada cuando llovía. Era de las pocas veces en que podían estar juntos sin estar peleando. –susurro mas para sí que para cualquiera de los presentes.

-No cabe duda de que sufre mucho por las muertes de los caídos… tan solo el ponerme a pensar en el día cuando murió Yahiko…solo pude mitigar un poco su dolor aquella vez… No quiero siquiera pensar en lo que tuvo que ocurrir cuando se quedo sola… ¿Sera por eso que Madara la protege tanto? ¿Qué paso entonces…? –se preguntaba Pein mirando a Konan con una mirada de impotencia y frustración que no podía esconder.

-Ma…Madara –dijo Konan reaccionando con temor a lo que acaba de decir Madara antes de que Pein entrar a la habitación. –En verdad… ¿en verdad puedes regresarme a mi familia? –pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿¡Qué? – Se pregunto internamente cuando como de un golpe la respuesta a su propia pregunta era contestada –No…imposible…Madara, no me digas que…sabes usar el Edo Tensei… -dijo mas en afirmación que en pregunta haciendo que los presentes le miraran sorprendidos y un tanto alarmados por su declaración….

-Te equivocas. –dijo con firmeza levantando ligeramente la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo. –Lo que yo hago va más allá del Edo Tensei.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Pein un tanto intrigado por lo que decía Madara.

-Hace varios años, en mi travesía por el mundo y en la recolección de técnicas desarrolle un kinjutsu que reduce el reloj biológico de una persona a tal grado que recrea el momento de su concepción aun si está muerta. –dijo mirando a ambos de uno a otro y sucesivamente viendo sus reacciones –se necesita una droga especial y a dos anfitriones que sirvan de incubadoras para el embrión hasta la fusión de esperma y ovulo. El producto es capaz de conservar sus técnicas, lazos de sangre, facciones físicas y mentales desde su concepción aun si los donantes no son de su misma sangre o parentesco. Es como si prácticamente…

-Nacieran de nuevo. –completo Konan sorprendida por lo que decía Madara.

-Exactamente…pero…

-Es riesgoso, ¿no es verdad? –pregunto en afirmación Pein mirando a Madara ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por desgracia. –dijo cerrando de nuevo el pergamino. –Hice una prueba hace años y no solo se perdió el producto, sino que también los anfitriones presentaron reacción negativa a la droga.

-¿A quién trataste de revivir? –pregunto Pein impresionado por la información recibida como un balde de agua helada.

-A mi hermano Izuna. –se hizo el silencio entonces por un segundo antes de que Madara abriera un viejo cuaderno de hojas amarillentas y algo carcomidas. –Pero en la autopsia entendí el porqué. Tal parece que para que esto tenga excito es necesario que al menos el receptor sea estéril, de otra forma puede producirse una alteración en el ADN original que causa un desbalance a nivel celular que rompe las cadenas originales de ADN e impide que el embrión se aloje en el útero del cuerpo de la receptora esto crea un rechazo total del producto desarrollando una hemorragia masiva interna que las propias células blancas provocan al intentar deshacerse del cuerpo invasor. En cuanto al moderador puede provocar la destrucción de las partes genitales internamente. Aunque aún no he podido descifrar el porqué. –dijo Madara con un semblante analítico mientras mostraba sus notas al hombre frente a su escritorio.

Pein trago grueso. Por las reacciones de los dos junto a él, Madara y Konan, estaba más que seguro de que esto lo incluiría a el, o en otras palabras, el seria el conejillo de indias de Madara esta vez. _Como antes…_

_**Gracias gente linda que ha estado leyendo mi fic n.n y aunque no es muy normal que digamos espero que les guste XDD Nos seguimos leyendo, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_


End file.
